User talk:Sister Armel
If you want to see Sister Armel's Talk page Archive #1 go here. Ta-da!! Here's your new talk page! And here's your first message on it! Wild Doogy Plumm Haway Braaaaaw! No problem. The credit goes to Zaran Rhulain because he gave me instruction on how to archive. Wild Doogy Plumm Haway Braaaaaw! Update Small update on Laria Wavedeep. --Laria Wavedeep I am an otter of Redwall! 06:36, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Your pic for my contest Wow! That's awesome!! You did a great job!! Wild Doogy Plumm Haway Braaaaaw! Voting for my contest Hi! It's now time for the voting segment of my contest. Just go here to vote. Please vote in all three polls. Just remember you can't vote for your own pic. Thank you!! Wild Doogy Plumm Haway Braaaaaw! you left errrrrrrrrrrr your cpu isn't being nice not letting me talk to you*Growl and destroys fake cpu* The Night The King of randomness Stands here! 16:46, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Greetings, Sister Armel! I'm Seamath, osprey of the Western Sea. I like your story Revenge of a Warrior. It is good so far! I would like to be your friend. Seamath Osprey 23:09, July 8, 2010 (UTC)Osprey Seamath Can you update me? Update The Ultimate War Holly ThornbladeThe True Warrior 11:44, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Update On the Knife's Edge Brockfang Eeeee aye eeeeee 16:07, July 10, 2010 (UTC) YOU COPYCAT!!! how long have you had another account??? Windy Wildbrush ’Ello Beastie! 22:20, July 10, 2010 (UTC) I don't mind the wait, thanks for explaining though. You have another account?-Selra, Fox Warrioress Decisions, decisions:to kill you or not? Good or bad? 15:37, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Update The Ultimate War Holly ThornbladeThe War to End All Wars- Have You Joined? 15:46, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Rise of Freedom. READ NOTE FIRST BEFORE READING THE CHAPTER!!!!--Rorc Ee aye eeeh! 20:39, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Update Guess what? I've updated The Runaway! There's a poll too.--Rorc Ee aye eeeh! 22:30, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Update on "The Lord of Bloodwrath". Poll included! Sorry that the update kinda stinks. :P Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 02:00, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Large Update The Ultimate War Holly ThornbladeThe War to End All Wars- Have You Joined? 14:12, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Update Finally an update on Laria Wavedeep. --Laria Wavedeep I am an otter of Redwall! 14:04, July 18, 2010 (UTC) hmmm, well, lemme ask this. Have you "met" Leena? Heheheheh....Windy Wildbrush ’Ello Beastie! 17:09, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Update on The Lord of Bloodwrath! Book One is complete! --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 03:22, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Update on TBHD,TRIA.--The Wild One Today is a good day to die! 19:06, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! it's great! -Shogg 15:17, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Update The Ultimate War Holly ThornbladeThe War to End All Wars- Have You Joined? 14:40, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Runaway and The Rise of Freedom.--Rorc Ee aye eeeh! 18:15, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Just FYI, Inkheart's by Cornelia Funke. It's a good series. As well as the Alex Rider series-Selra, Fox Warrioress Decisions, decisions:to kill you or not? Good or bad? 18:21, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Update on From the South, chapter 34! -- Peony Laminar I say, you chaps! 01:28, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Update Update on Laria Wavedeep. Finished the other half of Chapter Fourteen and started on Book Two! --Laria Wavedeep I am an otter of Redwall! 12:26, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Update! On Vengeance and Wrath! I’m sorry I haven’t updated in a while! Writer’s block, school, and camp have slowed me down. I promise I will update more often!--Trisslivesinme EULALIAAAA! 02:39, August 2, 2010 (UTC) On Vengeance and Wrath!--Trisslivesinme EULALIAAAA! 22:23, August 3, 2010 (UTC) On Vengeance and Wrath!--Trisslivesinme EULALIAAAA! 14:19, August 24, 2010 (UTC) I'm back! That sucks! I get back and realize that you don't have computer access for a bit! I was wondering where you were! I'll be sure to tell you about everything that happened this summer. Toodle pip an' all that, wot wot! ~Rose Longfletch --Rose the Fearless You can look but you can't touch lest you get hurt by the thorns! 20:54, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Runaway--Rorc Ee aye eeeh! 16:33, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Update Other half of Chapter Fifteen is up. --Laria Wavedeep I am an otter of Redwall! 05:26, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Update on From the South, chapter 35 is up! -- Peony Laminar I say, you chaps! 22:32, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Update On the Knife's Edge Brockfang Eeeee aye eeeeee 02:44, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Be held in suspense no longer! Update on The Rise of Freedom--Rorc Ee aye eeeh! 19:22, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Update Update on Laria Wavedeep. --Laria Wavedeep I will find ye, wherever ye are... 03:19, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Update! On The Lord of Bloodwrath. At last! --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 22:28, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Runaway--Rorc Ee aye eeeh! 18:45, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Update A Greenstone Brockfang Eeeee aye eeeeee 02:50, September 1, 2010 (UTC) sure I am a friend to any Star Wars fan. I course *bows* May the force be with you MasterDarvon 16:21, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Picture This any good? It's my first draft, so I can make improvements. Anyway, just reply with stuff I can fix on my talk page. -'Austin8310' MTFBWY. Hi. Just thought I'd use your page to show my friend my sig. You should be honored.Your death is near! Gabool the Wild 00:23, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Update Update on Laria Wavedeep. --Laria Wavedeep I will find ye, wherever ye are... 09:07, September 4, 2010 (UTC) 'kay Thanks for replying. About the Cape/cloak thing, I don't really know the difference between the two. So yeah XD. Anyway, I can add a second strap and all that. Glad you liked it. Only thing I was kinda worried about was the background, cause I didn't do much except for a giant tree. Anyway, yeah. -Austin8310 Hey Armel! Sorry I just left on the shoutbox a bit ago. I had chores I needed to do THEN. Anyways, talk to you later! --Rose Longfletch (((--------------> 02:38, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Update on [[User_blog:Peony Laminar/From the South | From the South]], chapter 36 is up! -- Peony Laminar I say, you chaps! 22:29, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Update Update on Laria Wavedeep. Half of Chapter Eighteen is up. --Laria Wavedeep I will find ye, wherever ye are... 06:53, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Update on The Lord of Bloodwrath --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 22:01, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Hewo, sissy. Update on Cold Waters.--Neildown - De oppresso Liber60px| Semper fi 00:19, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Another day is gone, I'm still all alone. How could this be? You're not here with me. :)It's close to midnight,somethin evil's lurkin in the dark... 01:50, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Its word from a song. (You Are Not Alone by Michael Jackson)It's close to midnight,somethin evil's lurkin in the dark... 02:48, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Update Other half of Chapter Eighteen on Laria Wavedeep. --Laria Wavedeep I will find ye, wherever ye are... 12:03, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Update The Ultimate War. Most of Chapter 6 posted, and I have regained internet! Updates will now be regular again! -celebrates- It's not QUITE the epicness I thought it would be, especially a certain someone's death, but I have cleared the path for more excitement! Holly ThornbladeThe War to End All Wars- Have You Joined? 20:23, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Runaway.--Rorc Ee aye eeeh! 01:31, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Update Update on Laria Wavedeep. Chapter Nineteen is up! --Laria Wavedeep I will find ye, wherever ye are... 11:17, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Rise of Freedom.--Rorc Ee aye eeeh! 19:45, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Update on "The Lord of Bloodwrath". --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 23:31, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Just to say hi! Hi Armel! I really like your sculptures, how long've you been doing them? Their almost like the colectible figurines!Don't you think it would be cool if you did a replica of either the Martin or Matthias figurines?I bet they'd look really cool! :)--Mad Maudie you dare to mess with me y'flaimin' salad swipers!?! 22:56, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Update Update on Laria Wavedeep. Chapter Twenty is up! --Laria Wavedeep I will find ye, wherever ye are... 04:08, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Update on [[User_blog:Peony Laminar/From the South | From the South]], chapter 37 is up! -- Peony Laminar I say, you chaps! 22:37, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Runaway.--Rorc Ee aye eeeh! 01:23, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Congratulations! You have been a member of this wiki for a year! (And sixteen days...) --Laria Wavedeep I will find ye, wherever ye are... 07:41, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Rise of Freedom--Rorc Ee aye eeeh! 19:22, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Update Update on Laria Wavedeep. Chapter Twenty One is up! --Laria Wavedeep I will find ye, wherever ye are... 08:50, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Your drawing! Wow!! Your really good at drawing! --skalarana 16:25, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Warriors Of Redwall Hello sister Armel, i was wondering if you'd like to join my Redwall RP website, we're nay doin' to good at the moment, so any help would be greatly appreciated Warriors Of Redwall give it a good thought if'n you're not sure. But it'll be redy n' waitin' when you are m'las. --ozz-fox hearken to me! At this redwall RP Warriors Of Redwall 13:54, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Update Update on Laria Wavedeep. Chapter Twenty Two is up! --Laria Wavedeep I will find ye, wherever ye are... 10:25, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Update on From the South! -- Peony Laminar I say, you chaps! 02:26, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Hi, I was just wondering...did you want to be updated on my story? No, I haven't updated due to lack of reader interest (while I've updated since you read...but) I was just wondering-Segalia Riverstorm, Archer Ottermaid Warrioress Eph. 6:10 08:31, October 31, 2010 (UTC) update On The Rise of Freedom.--Rorc Talk Ee aye eeeh! 00:27, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Update! On TLoB. --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 01:57, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Update Update on Laria Wavedeep. Chapter Twenty Three is up! --Laria Wavedeep I will find ye, wherever ye are... 07:17, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Update Update on Laria Wavedeep. Chapter Twenty Four is up! --Laria Wavedeep I will find ye, wherever ye are... 04:10, November 14, 2010 (UTC) Update Update on Laria Wavedeep. Chapter Twenty Five is up! --Laria Wavedeep I will find ye, wherever ye are... 08:13, November 21, 2010 (UTC) Update! On "The Lord of Bloodwrath" --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 04:57, November 22, 2010 (UTC) Update Update on Laria Wavedeep. Chapter Twenty Six is up! --Laria Wavedeep I will find ye, wherever ye are... 09:23, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Runaway finally! I've changed to a new page, the old one was getting too hard to update on. So it's here.--Rorc Talk Ee aye eeeh! 21:19, December 8, 2010 (UTC)